With electric energy storage mechanisms such as batteries, it is extremely important to predict the remaining lifetime until they become unusable, in particular in the case of lead batteries in motor vehicles. The battery may be replaced promptly due to a warning to the operator of the vehicle before an imminent battery failure, thereby preventing breakdown of a vehicle or failure of electric devices in the vehicle, in particular those critical for safety, such as x-by-wire systems. However, replacement of batteries too early must be avoided for cost reasons. Therefore, metrics tailored for the particular application and analyzable as accurately as possible are crucial for the useful life of a battery having parameterizable threshold values for a battery replacement display.
Various methods of determining the useful life (SOH=state of health) of energy storage mechanisms, in particular lead batteries such as those used in the automotive field, are known from the literature. One measure used for the state of aging of a battery is the decline in storage capacity in comparison with the new state, which is estimated, e.g., by monitoring such operating conditions as charge conversion, exhaustive battery discharge phases and ambient temperature (U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,408) or from the current and voltage curves in typical recurring load cases (engine start). In addition, the decline in efficiency is used as a measure of aging by observing the voltage dip when starting the engine (German Published Patent Application No. 197 50 309) or the temperature- and charge state-compensated dynamic internal resistance (German Patent No. 37 12 629, German Published Patent Application No. 100 49 495) over the lifetime of a battery.
The prevailing state of health of the energy storage mechanism is thus evaluated either on the basis of the prevailing storage capacity or the efficiency based on engine startup. The literature does not describe or analyze any more detailed criteria for the state of health applicable to different applications including combined applications (engine start, electric or hybrid vehicle, power supply to safety-critical electric consumers, . . . ). Nor is there any prediction of the remaining lifetime.